Don't Cry For Me
by Mina-san
Summary: SxJ fic, Joey is hit by a car and sent to the hospital, his friends and family are concerned about him, but when he's saved be Seto's cousin something terrible happens.


Mina: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH! I only own Rai. My friend owns Brina.  
  
Friend: Yes, I own the character Brina.  
  
Mina: Friend! ^..^ Nice to see you!! Oh this is a Joey x Seto fic, so enjoy!  
  
~*~*Don't Cry for Me*~*~  
  
Seto ran out of his office. Cursing under his breath. He had just received a phone call from the hospital. His beloved Joey head been hit by a car and was in critical condition, but even though he was unconscious he kept calling out for him. He got into his limo and told the driver to get to the hospital as fast as possible. * Damn it Joey....I can't lose you.*  
  
Seto jumped out of the limo and ran into the hospital. "Yugi....where's Joey?" " Calm down Kaiba....Joey's doing fine, for now." A sigh of relief escaped his lips. A few minutes later the rest of the gang arrived. "Yugi, is Joey ok?" Tea asked. Rai and Brina were behind her, looks of concern on their faces. Yugi nodded, "The doctor said that Joey's doing fine and may fully recover." Rai and Brina smiled and hugged each other, Seto actually smiled, a full smile.  
  
~*~*Late that night*~*~  
  
Tea sat down next to Rai. "You look tired Rai." She looked at Tea and smiled. "I'm fine....Yugi on the other hand...." Rai chuckled, "I'll take him home." Yugi's head was resting on Rai's lap. "Hey Yugi-chan, wake up....it's time to go home." Rai whispered. Yugi muttered something and sat up. "I'll carry you to the car." Yugi just nodded, his eyes still closed. Rai picked him up bridal style; Yugi rested his head against her shoulder, as she walked out the door.  
  
Tea's smile vanished. *How dare she hit on my Yugi!* Tea stormed out of the hospital to go home with Rai. "Seto?" Brina asked placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. Her heart broke when she saw his sad and worried expression. "Seto....Joey will be ok, let's go home, we'll come visit him again tomorrow." Seto reluctantly stood and walked out the door with Brina.  
  
~*~*Weeks later*~*~  
  
"So Joey how are you feeling?" Rai asked as Joey frowned then smiled. "I'm bored out of my mind here!" She laughed, "Well I'm here to take you home!" Joey jumped out of the bed. "YAHOO!" She laughed again. "Come on you clown, Seto's waiting at home for us." He looked at her, quite surprised. "Really?" "Yep, and ever since you've been in the hospital, he's been coming to visit you late at night." Joey blushed remembering someone caressing his cheek and brushing the bangs out of his eyes. Rai put her arms around him in a hug. "I love it when you blush!" He blushed a darker shade of crimson as she teased him. They left the hospital quickly.  
  
~*~*Five days later*~*~  
  
Joey was walking home from Kaiba Corp. He had "helped" Seto vent his stress. *Man....that was some "hard" work.* He stopped at a mirror and tried to fix his messy hair. "Hm? Rice balls!"  
  
Rai, who was walking home from school, was walking towards the place where Joey was. Suddenly, she saw Joey make a dash into the busy street and ran after him. "JOEY!" she yelled pushing him out of the way of an on coming car. Joey rolled until he hit the rice ball cart. "RAI!" She hit the windshield of the car, then rolled off when the car stopped.  
  
The guy in the car jumped out and called for help. "Rai...." Joey was at her side in a heartbeat. *She save me....Seto's going to murder me if he finds out she was hurt saving my stupid butt.* A crowd of bystanders formed as the ambulance arrived. Quickly, they place her on a stretcher and placed her inside. Joey got in and sat next to her. *Please Rai live....*  
  
~*~* A couple of hours later*~*~  
  
Joey had waited an hour before calling the others. Why he waited so long? He didn't know. The gang arrived as the doctor came out. "Are you all friends of Rai Kaiba?" "I'm her cousin!" Seto replied, "Is she going to be ok?" The doctor shook her head. " I'm afraid not. You see, she has a medical condition and her getting hit by the car made it worse." "A medical condition....I didn't know about it. Did you Seto?" Brina asked as Seto shook his head. "What kind of medical condition?" "Her body has very little Vitamin K. This vitamin helps the body to form blood clots and stop bleeding. Her body saw it as a threat and destroyed it even thought she was taking medication for it the body destroyed it faster than it could produce." The gang went pale. "So she's going to bleed to death....I'm sorry." She turned to leave, but Yugi stopped her. "Are we allowed to see her?" The doctor nodded and pointed to Rai's room.  
  
They walked down the hall and into her room. They all saddened as the gang saw her pale body. "Rai?" Yugi whispered, standing next to her bed. Her eyes opened slowly. Sadness was the only expression readable on her face. "Guys...." Her voice was soft. Joey hit the wall. "Why didn't you tell us you had a medical condition?" Her gaze fell to her hands. "I'm sorry, I guess I just considered it as not very important." Seto gritted his teeth. "Then why didn't you tell me?" She looked at Seto. "Guys I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about this." "Rai...." Both Yugi and Brina were on the verge of tears. "Please...." Brina started. "Don't leave us!" Yugi finished. She smiled weakly as tears began to slide down his cheeks.  
  
"No, don't leave." Rai smiled bigger and grabbed hold of his hand. "You'll be ok without me." With that her eyes closed and her grip on Yugi's hand fell. "NO, RAI!" Brina and Yugi were both crying. Joey continued to hit the wall; a few tears fell down his cheeks. Seto just stood there shocked. *Seto, be happy for me; If I hadn't done what I did, then Joey wouldn't still be here.* A voice whispered in his head then disappeared. A single tear fell down Seto's cheek.  
  
~*~*OWARI*~*~  
  
Mina: That's it it's all done!!  
  
Friend: why did you kill off Rai???  
  
Mina: I had to; it was either her or Joey. You had already threatened me not to kill Joey.  
  
Friend: oh yeah!! Please review!! 


End file.
